The Honeymoon
by wolfpawn
Summary: A One-Shot following my Story "A Bit of a Shock" Derek and Spencer enjoy their honeymoon and get to know each other even more. Can stand alone too. SMUT M/M Slash. Don't like, don't read. Very much M rated in two parts.


**Some shameless naming of different places in London and different places in Ireland. I don't own the show, just this lil' shot. **

**SMUT below, you have been warned.**

**Part of my A Bit of a Shock series of One-Shot continuation. **

**Explanations in the A/N at the end for things people may not understand. **

**Derek POV**

"I've got to ring them."

"Spence, calm down and get that fine ass of yours back into this bed." Derek groaned, turning over in an attempt to get back to sleep.

"How can you not want to know how our son is doing without us?" Spencer's tone was incredulous.

"Spencer, they are five hours behind us, it's barely six in the morning there."

"Aidan is always awake about now and you know it."

"Meaning that they are busy looking after him, getting his bottle sorted, getting him dressed and then they have to look after Henry, they will ring us later. Now get back into bed." Derek looked at his near frantic husband. "How did you manage for the past few months when you were on cases?"

"That was different; you were at home with him."

"Glad to see how much you trust me Pretty Boy." Derek smiled smugly. "Now I mean it, get back to bed."

"It' eleven, we should be out and about."

"Spencer, I am still on DC time, so I think we should have another hours sleep and then worry about getting up. Everything is open so late here we can enjoy the city in the afternoon. We'll get up early tomorrow and partake in the usual tourist traps then."

"What about breakfast? It finishes in ten minutes."

"Well then we've missed it anyway. We'll get something in a while. I want to try a Full English Breakfast and I doubt a hotel would do it to the highest standard anyway."

"Derek, have you any idea how much saturated fat is in one of those things?"

"Nope, and I don't care either!" Derek smiled, pulling Spencer onto the bed and curling around him. He then started caressing his husband's thigh.

"Derek Morgan-Reid, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe." Spencer could not hide his grin. He turned around to face the other man, leaning in for a seductive kiss. "If we make this quick, we can still fit in some sightseeing and tonight I'll make it even more worth your while?" he smiled.

"Now that's an idea, come on." Derek got out of the bed and pulled the lithe man to the bathroom, and into the shower. Both sporting significant erections as Derek placed his hand behind Spencer's head before pushing him against the shower wall. The cold tiles caused an arousing sensation to shoot down Spencer's spine. Derek groaned as Spencer squirted shower gel onto his hand and grabbed both of their cocks, twisting his wrist as he moved his hand up and down their throbbing lengths. Derek rutted against the lithe man's hand, loving the sensation of the soft hand and Spencer's smooth under side against his own. The dark skinned man looked at his husband. Spencer was biting his bottom lip and looked back at him through half lidded eyes due to his own arousal. "Fuck Baby Boy, not going to last."

"I don't want you to. Cum for me Der." Spencer breathed back. Derek lost control and shot warm ropes of white fluid on both of them and Spencer's hand. Derek brought his hand down and wrapped it around Spencer's and helped him over the edge. He smiled as he held out his other hand to catch his beautiful husband as he bucked wildly during in his release.

"I've got you Baby. You like that don't you?"

"Yes, God, yes Derek, Love it so much." He gasped as he came down from his high, lazily leaning in to kiss the stronger man as water continued to cascade down over them, washing away the evidence of their escapades.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"That is disgusting." Spencer wrinkled his nose.

"How?" Derek questioned as he shovelled another spoon of baked beans into his mouth.

"Look at it, there's grease everywhere."

"I know, it's actually nicer than I expected."

"It is twenty five grams of fat Derek; you are going to get a coronary from that thing. I think I am getting one just watching you."

"Spencer, we're on our Honeymoon, can we please just eat this really unhealthy yet delicious food before we go home and I start a job looking into the deepest and darkest parts of humanity?"

Spencer threw his eyes up and stared at the mug of coffee in his hands, "on one condition."

"Which is?"

"We find a Starbucks right after this."

Derek smiled, "Anything for my darling husband."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Did you know that the name "The Tube" comes from the circular shape of the tunnels and that there are currently eleven different lines serving two hundred and seventy different stations. And nearly fifty more are abandoned. What's most interesting is that most of them have several supposed hauntings too."

"Spence, hauntings really?"

"Well think about it, workers died as a result of it not being the safest line of work in this city is it? And then there are those who died in different station collapses and during the Blitz in the forties."

"I never put you down as the paranormal phenomena type Spencer?"

"I love it."

"I don't remember you celebrating Halloween."

"I was quite heavily pregnant and trying to not terrify you into running off." Derek laughed and put his arm around Spencer before kissing his temple.

"Well it weirds me out but if you like it, we will have to have a big one this year." Spencer beamed brightly.

"We better get on here and change at Moorgate to get the Northern Line South Bound to Bank. We could go to London Bridge, but that's the wrong side of the river and I want to see St. Paul's up close and it means we get to walk down Fleet Street."

"You mean the one that Sweeney Todd supposedly did his hacking and throat slitting on?" Derek asked.

"The one and the same. Oh, do you think we could do a Jack the Ripper tour while we're here. I always found him fascinating."

"Spence, only you could go on Honeymoon and all you want to do is look at torture prison castles, Jack the Ripper tours and blood and gore in general. Baby Boy I love you, but you are a tiny bit frightening."

"What? It's fascinating and you know it."

Derek did know it. He had read all these stories about the terrifying Tower of London and the deadly serial killer growing up and they fascinated him too. "Okay, it is, and it is very much a part of this city. But we need to do less gore-esque things too."

"Such as?"

"Well the HMS Belfast and is on the other side of the Thames not too far away, we can see if we can get a look at it while we're here." He looked to the man beside him staring back slightly astounded. "What? I love anything militarily historic."

"I still am astounded by some of the things I don't know about you Derek."

"Well we have the rest of our lives to discover them all." He took Spencer's hand in his. "So now that that is out in the open, can we please watch more Military Programmes on Discovery?"

"I think we can manage that." Spencer smiled, kissing Derek's hand.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

They spent the most of their afternoon on Tower Hill, walking around the different parts of the Tower of London. Both men winced as they saw the cruel and brutal ways people were killed in previous centuries, though Derek shuddered more when Spencer revealed that indeed, some of these tactics had been used by Unsubs he had dealt with in the few years he had been in the BAU too. "Way to fill someone with the warm and fuzzies there Spence."

"You asked." The younger shrugged. "Now let cross the river and take a look at the Belfast. You know if you're interested in that you'd probably like the Imperial War Museum." Spencer said off the cuff. He looked to the side and smiled. Derek had a face on him take reminded Spencer of a little hopeful puppy. He couldn't help but laugh. This strong big man with a pair of large chocolate coloured eyes sparkling in hope of seeing the museum. "I'm not entirely sure where it is. We'll have to check tonight, but we could head there tomorrow."

"You do know I love you, don't you Spence?"

"I'd kind of hope so, otherwise we may have jumped into this whole getting married thing too early."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"My God, what kept you? Seriously, I never thought anyone could take seventeen minutes to go to the bathroom when there are about twenty public use toilets within half a kilometre of us."

"I may have stopped off somewhere on the way back." Derek smiled cheekily.

"Really? And where would that have been?"

"The Globe Theatre."

"And why, pray tell, did you stop there?"

"To get tickets to a Shakespeare play."

"You like Shakespeare?"

"Not normally, all very dark and dreary for my liking. Everyone dies or contemplates death and no one seems to live happily ever after." Derek made a face that caused Spencer to snort out a laugh.

"So why did you get tickets then Mr Romantic?"

"Tonight's play is As You Like It."

"How do you know that play, it's not very popular?"

"Sarah studied it in college, I know it's one of his comedies. I read it when I damaged my shoulder playing ball. Yes I read Shakespeare!"

"I'm impressed" Spencer looked at the tickets "It starts in three hours, I have an idea since we'd barely have time to get to the hotel, how about we go to this tiny little museum that's hidden around here, go for dinner in that pub there and then get the show."

"Sounds good, you lead the way then. How far is it?"

"About a block."

Derek looked around the creepy attic. "Spencer, how exactly did someone not see this place for years?"

"A builder was doing renovations to St. Thomas' Church downstairs and they found this Victorian operating theatre and the eighteenth century herb garret. It's the only remaining wooden operating theatre left in Europe."

"Is it me or is there way too much history in this city?"

"It was founded in forty three AD Derek, it has two thousand years of history."

"Doubt we'll get all that in. Ouch, I was kidding Baby Boy." He rubbed his ribs where he had moments before been elbowed.

"I know, but it was still warranted in my opinion."

**CMCMCMCMCMCM**

Both men collapsed into their bed after the long day they had. They enjoyed their dinner and the play though three hours standing had exhausted the pair beyond belief after their long day of wandering around and walking.

"I need to shower, but I can't move." Groaned Spencer. Derek just laughed into the pillow.

"I know handsome, but we actually do need showers. You first."

"Fine, that way I get to be the one to take over the bed and I can sleep in the spot you're keeping warm."

"Mine."

"What, are you going to mark it like a dog?"

"If I have to, it's about principle."

"If you could spell it." Derek froze for a moment, Spencer was clearly joking by the grin he knew he could hear on his voice.

"You cheeky little….." Spencer barely made it to the bathroom before a large fluffy pillow crashed into the door frame which he had zipped passed mere moments before.

"I love you Der." The younger laughed triumphantly from within the bathroom. There was a small noise followed by "Ouch, my hip. Damn sink."

"Karma's a bitch Spence." Derek laughed. "And I love you too."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

The next few days of the honeymoon in London followed the same pattern, The Imperial War Museum, the Wellcome Collection, Hampton Court Palace, everything and anything that the men felt like seeing during the day, endless hours of passion by night and early morning.

On the second last night they finally had the weather to go on the Jack the Ripper Tour, it took Derek squeezing Spencer's hand every few minutes to prevent the younger agent interrupting the tour guide with questions, statistics and other facts.

"Spence, you chose this particular tour because of the tour guide, so at least let him speak." Derek whispered smilingly out of the side of his mouth.

"He is not just a tour guide; he is the Ripperologist Donald Rumbelow. He is the leading expert on Jack the Ripper, and he is the former curator of the City of London's Police's Crime Museum."

"As amazing as all of this is Baby Boy, I am equal parts starving and tired." Derek answered once the tour had finished.

"We ate four hours…..actually I am too. Want to head back to Leister Square and find somewhere to get another meal."

"Sounds like a plan." Derek grinned as they thanked their guide who seemed half relieved that the over enthusiastic young man was leaving.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"We are going to be broke after all of this you know." Spencer stated as they went into Harrods to get a present for Garcia.

"Totally worth it for us to have a lovely honeymoon, so what have you enjoyed most?"

"I'm not sure, the Wellcome Collection was amazing, but I also loved the Jack the Ripper tour." Spencer thought aloud, seemingly in pain at the thought of choosing just one thing about their trip that he liked.

"You're allowed like more than one thing Spence." Derek smiled as Spencer wrapped his arm around his waist and grinned his favourite goofy grin at him. Out of the corner of his eye, Derek noticed two older women glaring at them with scandalized looks on their faces. He placed his index finger under Spencer's chin and tilted it so the younger man face was towards him and gently kissed him. Spencer, who had seemed oblivious to the reason behind the kiss reciprocated slightly apprehensively at first, but Derek knew this was due to his dislike of public displays of affection, but as Derek's soft but firm lips smiled slightly against his, he couldn't help but kiss back. Derek heard the two women gasp in horror and opened his eyes and looked around his lover in time to see them storm off.

"What was that about?"

"Just two old bats having a problem with my gorgeous husband putting his arm around me and also the fact I just wanted to. Am I not allowed kiss you for the sake of it?"

"Well as off a week's time you can't while we're working."

"Goes without saying really, I can't believe we'll be working together."

"I can't believe Rossi, Hotch and most terrifyingly Strauss were able to get us on the same team. Prepare for some serious begrudgery by the way, getting into the BAU is exceptionally difficult, I got some stick about it at the beginning too, there's a list two miles long of agents who would give their first born to get a foot in the door."

"Maybe I should suggest to them to seduce members of the BAU, knock one of them up or something. Imagine Rossi pregnant." Spencer erupted in fits of laughter at the idea of the Italian with a bump. "Don't ever tell him I said that."

"Derek, I won't be able to look at him when we get back."

"I may have to bribe Garcia into filming that reunion." A voice from behind them laughed. Both men whirled around to see Emily Prentiss behind them. "Hello strangers, great to see you here. Sorry I was not able to meet you guys, I had to visit my mother while I was in the States and only arrived back last night. I tried ringing you Reid, but you're phone had no signal."

"We've been using the Underground to get around." The young agent explained as he awkwardly leant into the hug Prentiss was giving him.

"Well what time is your flight tomorrow?"

"One forty." Derek replied as he too received an embrace from the raven haired woman, though with more grace than his husband.

"Great, I will be to your hotel with a car at ten; we can get breakfast together and actually talk before you leave. I better go now; I just came in to pick up the tea I promised to send Garcia today. I assume those items are hers?" she smiled, pointing to the novelty gifts the men had in their hands.

"Do you know anyone else who would want a mug with cats all over it?" Derek smiled, holding up the piece of crockery.

"She'll love it and you both know it. Is she helping Jayje with Aidan?"

"If by helping you mean stealing him for as much of the day as possible and forcing Will to call Rossi for negotiating tips to try and get our son back from her, then yes, she is."

"Has he stayed with her any night?"

"Two so far, but we're still not home for another few days so no doubt she'll have him another one or two. Poor Kevin will think she's dropping one hell of a hint."

"He'd take her up on it, he proposed to her and she declined before saying she wasn't ready." Prentiss revealed. "Hey he could do a 'Morgan' on it, knock her up and hope she'll accept it then."

"Hey, Spence isn't supposed to know it was premeditated."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm kidding baby."

"Oh."

"Some jokes are really wasted on you Pretty Boy."

Spencer stuck out his tongue at the older man. "For the record, you two are the cutest couple in existence; seriously, you have both ruined men for me." Emily laughed. "See you tomorrow."

"You are really that cute Baby Boy."

"Shut up Derek." Spencer walked towards the 'till'.

"Why can't they just call it a checkout?"

"Because we claimed independence from the British in 1776, so over time without further English influence we developed the language differently to them."

"It's weird though, the same language, but spoken differently."

"And on occasion, the same word can mean different things on both continents. Most noticeable is the spelling differences, we tend not to use 'u' in many words, they do. It makes linguistic studies of potential Unsubs easier on occasion."

They paid for their purchases and headed out the door.

"Where do you want to go now Derek?"

"Garcia mentioned she wanted something distinctly Camden, I just have no idea what on the world that means."

"Camden is a district within the city, renowned for its alternative bars, clubs and shopping stalls."

"Baby Boy, I have no idea why you know that, but I love that you do. How do we get there?"

"We get the Piccadilly line northbound to Leister Square and then we get the Northern Line Northbound to Camden." Spencer explained as though he had lived in London all of his life.

"I am so glad that brain of yours has a good sense of direction, I'd get lost with a satnav and Google maps in this place. Let's go."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"So how did you two enjoy London? Was it to your liking?"

"I want to see more, pity it's on a different continent. I want to come back." Derek smiled.

"You have to, I demand to see my adorable little nephew, and you'll have to send him over on his holidays when he's older."

"Don't tempt him, if he's anything like Derek he'll have you living at the War Museum."

"One afternoon." Derek attempted to justify.

"Six hours and thirty seven minutes. Completely worth it though." Spencer smiled.

"Weird how I live in this city and I've yet to actually see the half of it. I'll have to make a point of going to see it."

"Seriously we didn't see the half of it and we have been walking around it for six days."

"Yeah, speaking of which, are we going to be doing much walking for the next few days, because I may actually collapse Derek."

"No, we're driving most of the time, this'll be interesting, and people drive on the wrong side of the road over there."

"They probably say the same about us." Prentiss joked. "I'm so glad I haven't had to drive anywhere yet, it's the same here. Speaking of which, we better run for your plane."

"Thanks Emily, it's weird not having you in the BAU anymore." Spencer smiled as the two men prepared to get their flight.

"It feels weird not wondering what city I will be spending the night in tonight, or trying to get into the mind of an Unsub, but still I am happier now." Her smile was genuine, both men could see it. "It does not stop me missing all of you though, you especially out of the men Reid. You are just one of the nicest people on this planet, and I am so glad you found Derek and you have Aidan. I always worried about you finding someone who wouldn't take you for granted."

"No chance." Derek smiled wrapping his arm around the younger man.

"Good, because the team will have your blood stateside and if you make it out of there alive I will have your ass. Interpol involves one hundred and ninety countries, so you will not be safe."

"Hey, how do you know it won't be him taking me for granted?" Derek asked, hands held up in surrender, yet his voice indignant.

"Because I know Spencer, and I know he wouldn't." she said simply. "Now get your asses on that plane. I love Ireland. I have to go over again soon."

"Take care Emily." Spencer waved sadly as they walked into Terminal One.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"That painting is actually the size of a horse." Derek said staring at the large canvas in front of him as Spencer returned from the bathroom after getting off the plane.

"Apparently it's a horse called Istabraq." Spencer stated as he returned to his husbands side. "Ready?"

"Yep. Nice painting. I can't see it fitting in a normal person's house though."

"Rossi would try; I have no doubt about that." Spencer held out the key to their hired car.

"Please tell me you know where we're going."

"I read all the appropriate maps, and these cars are wired to be able to tell all the one way streets in this city, which are a surprisingly amount given the size it."

"Why, is it small?"

"The entire county, which really is like their version of a state, is only just over a million people."

"A million?" Derek looked at him disbelievingly. "Chicago is over twice that."

"This whole island only has a population of seven million. New York alone has eight."

"That's insane." Derek shook his head.

"Outstanding really since this is the closest this country has been to getting back to its pre-famine numbers of eight million, though the Black Famine occurred over a hundred and fifty years ago. Two million died of starvation and disease and another two million emigrated to American, Canada, Australia and England. That is most likely when the person in your family with the surname Morgan came over and somewhere along the line married and had children with an African-American to give your father that name and in turn you, and your mother admitted her family came not long after the famine in the eighteen fifties, so your existence is based solely on the decimation of this country's potato crop and in turn, population."

"What about you and your heritage?"

"Reid is Scottish and Roberts is English."

"I love how you know this stuff."

They made their way into the city without much bother and got to the hotel. After they checked in and made their way to the room they lay on the large cosy bed for a while.

"I want to see the city, but I just want to relax here for a while." Spencer said sleepily.

"Well I feel the same, so a snooze it is." Derek said cosying into his husband as they lay to rest for an hour.

It was two hours later when the couple finally began to stir. "This time difference is going to kill me" Derek groaned. "I can't move."

"Really?" Spencer grinned. Derek watched as the younger man started to kiss down his chest, taking time to nip both of his hardening nipples, unable to control his groaning at the pleasurable pain. Making his way lower still until he was facing the erect member of the other man. "Well one part of you is moving." And as his warm breath ghosted warm air to the organ, it twitched.

"Fuck Spence, don't tease me baby. I want you. FUCK!"

Spencer kitten licked the moist slit of the darker man's cock before wrapping his lips around the head and slowly tongued his way down the long shaft. Derek groaned and watched his enthusiastic lover as he took him inch by inch until he hit his gag reflex, he took a deep breath and swallowed passed it. It took everything in Derek's power not to thrust full force into the deliciously tight throat of his husband; he did however place one of his hands in Spencer's hair, gripping it with just enough force to remain on the pleasurable side of painful. Derek looked down and saw that the others boxers were fighting to restrain him in the tight cloth and a wet glistening was seeping through as he leaked pre-cum from his actions. Derek leant down and when Spencer withdrew Derek from his mouth to catch his breath, the older pulled him around so that he was looking at a side profile of the lithe man and gently pulled away his boxers, taking care not to drag his erection with them. He stared in awe at the beautiful man currently sucking on his testicles with great vigour.

He had lost the baby weight within weeks and though he still had stretch marks, they were fading and the scar was still red. He was careful never to bring attention to those things; they were somewhat of a touchy subject with the younger man, who saw them as grotesque, but what Derek saw as a testament to their son. He took some hand lotion and gently took Spencer in his hand. The young man hummed appreciatively, which in turn heightened Derek's pleasure.

"Spence, you have no idea how much I want to be in you now."

"Have you condoms?"

"Think so." Derek breathed.

"Think so doesn't cut it Der; I am not getting pregnant again."

"Okay, I'll check." Derek rushed over to the bag and was grateful he had packed a large box. He took one out and turned around, and groaned lustfully at the sight that welcomed him. Spencer lay on his back in the middle of the bed, legs apart and having used the hand lotion as a lubricant, was at that moment fucking himself on one of his fingers, and while Derek watched open mouthed, removed it from himself and lubricated it and the one next to it and pressed them into himself once more. "Fuck Pretty Boy, you're going to make me come without ever entering you if you keep that up."

"Well then you better get over here, then." His voice gravelly with lust and arousal. "Fuck!" his hips jolted into the air as he stroked his fingers over his prostate.

"You're not ready yet Pretty Boy, I don't want to hurt you."

"But I want you to stretch me Derek."

"Add another finger and then we'll discuss it, three minimum otherwise you might tear and I am not letting you get hurt Baby Boy?"

Spencer pulled out of himself once more and did as the other man requested. Derek knelt in front of his lover, stroking himself lazily as he watched as Spencer added a third finger, wincing slightly for a moment at the intrusion before moaning again as he got used to the slightly burning sensation. "Good enough Der?"

"You're lucky I want you so bad Baby Boy." Derek took the condom and tore the packet, being careful not to tear the latex contents and placed it on himself. "This lotion won't do anything to the condom will it Pretty Boy?"

"No we're okay, it is safe."

"Good." And he lathered the lotion onto his covered length before handing Spencer a pillow.

"No."

"No?"

"I want you behind me." The younger said slightly embarrassedly.

Derek raised an eyebrow, Spencer was requesting this quite a lot recently, and though it was extremely enjoyable, Derek was saddened by it. Spencer didn't want Derek looking down at his body during sex. It irked him that his lover hated his body so much. And rather than have another argument, on it, he just obliged. He loved looking into Spencer's eyes as they came, but it wasn't just about him.

Spencer turned around and wiggled his ass tantalisingly in front of Derek. The older smiled and gave the pale globe of Spencer's left ass cheek a playful slap.

Spencer squeaked but pushed backwards. Derek aligned himself with Spencer's puckered hole and pressed gently until he could feel the muscle fighting to keep him out. "Ready for me Spence?"

"Yes, please just yes." Derek chuckled as he firmly yet gently pressed in; filling the lithe man inched in slowly, allowing Spencer to adjust to the intrusion. Moaning as he was filled with Derek's large length. "More."

"Patience Pretty Boy, you need to adjust." And again he edged further into his lover.

"I want it, please Derek." Without waiting any longer, Spencer took it into his own hands to push himself back and impaling himself fully on the darker man. Yelping at the sharp pain of the sudden penetration, but it quickly turned to a moan of ecstasy as Derek pressed against his prostate.

"Fuck Spencer. You're out to test my self-control, you know that. I just want to pound into your gorgeous ass."

"That's sort of the plan. I want you to take me Derek. Please."

"Why do I know you won't take no for an answer." He grabbed hold of both of Spencer's hips with bruising force, knowing the younger wanted it that way; he pulled himself out until only the head of his cock remained within the other man, then slammed back in. Spencer keened like a bitch in heat, moving his body so that he met Derek's strokes, whimpering at how agonisingly hard he was due to Derek's violent assault on his prostate, ensuring to hit it head on every time. After another minute Derek could feel Spencer's passage tightening around him as the younger came closer to his release. He slid his right hand from the pale man's hip and down onto his rock hard length, which was leaking like a faucet.

"Yes, Derek, Un-fucking-believably good. Not going to last."

"Good, cause neither am I Baby Boy, show me how much you like it." Spencer pushed backwards so both men were in a kneeling position and used the new angle to turn his head and kiss Derek passionately, before nipping his lips. "My closet wildcat aren't you? God I love it."

Spencer knelt up and down, slamming himself onto Derek with force every time. Derek was careful to remain inside him lest he accidently slip out and get injured by the enthusiastic man on top of him. He rearranged his angle slightly until he heard Spencer shout out in ecstasy when Derek hit his prostate once more. With his hand still firmly around the pale, weeping cock of the younger man, he matched Spencer's movement. Spencer began to buck widely and placed one hand behind him onto Derek's ass and the other behind the darker man's head as he began to lose control. Even with the latex barrier, Derek could feel his lovers incredibly hot, tight passage become even more restricting, threatening to milk him as his partner fell over the edge, spurting cum all over his hand as he did so. It became too much for Derek, who was too close himself and shouted his release.

Though both men's thighs ached, they remained together until they got their breath back. After a few minutes Spencer slowly lifted himself off of his husband as Derek ensured the condom remained in place before pulling it off and tying it before throwing it into the bin. Spencer lay back and Derek curled up next to him. "Welcome to Ireland Derek, I think we may have made an impression on the other hotel patrons."

"Hope they were out sampling the Irish night life and not planning on an early night. You're not able to stay quiet during sex to save your life."

"I probably could, I just don't want to." He sighed. "I wish we didn't have to use condoms."

"I know baby, but even if we wanted more children, it is dangerous to have a baby so soon after a C-section." Derek kissed Spencer before giving in to sleep once more.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"This is so like London, only completely different at the same time." Derek said, standing in the grounds of Trinity College after seeing the famous Book of Kells. They had spent the day wandering the city and he was glad to realise that the main attractions were all in close proximity of one another and that the city was indeed extremely small. They had seen Kilmainham Gaol, Christ Church Cathedral, Croke Park, the Guinness Factory, and the GPO. They were now standing in the courtyard of Trinity College while Spencer drank a Starbucks.

"You know I was offered a full scholarship here?" Derek looked at him. "Random I know, but it is rated the eight best Mathematics College in the world though I never even considered it. I was also offered Singapore, which I always thought was peculiar."

"Why didn't you study further afield, you could have gone anywhere?"

"I was offered Cambridge and Oxford for other courses too; I just didn't like the idea of being across an ocean from my mom. Oh, and I wanted to talk to you about something. It's just over a two hour long drive to Belfast by car, but if you would prefer there's a train every two hours or so and it takes only another twenty minutes by train. We both get to relax and look at the countryside and the train station is close to most things."

"Sounds like a plan, but Spence, how do you know this, I can't recall where you would read that?"

"It was in the lobby of the hotel. I read it as we passed."

"We never stopped in the lobby." Derek thought aloud "Twenty thousand words a minute?"

"Can't help it, sorry." He smiled apologetically.

"I think we should go back to the hotel, book our seats on the train and Skype Aidan, sound good to you…..Spencer, slow down." Derek laughed. At the mention of getting to see Aidan, Spencer grabbed his husband's hand and began to drag him out the gate of the college. "Hold on there Pretty Boy. Wait for me."

"Derek I have not seen him in three days, please hurry up."

"Separation Anxiety much there Spencer?"

"Shut up. The hotel is this way."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Hey there little man. Do you miss your Daddies? We miss you." Derek smiled looking at their son's smiling face on the screen. Spencer seemed to be just staring silently at the image of their son on the computer.

"You okay there Boy Wonder?" Garcia's voice chirped from behind the infant.

"Yeah." Spencer gulped "I just miss him more than I thought possible."

"Same here Spence, but we're home in three days, so we'll see him then."

"Your gorgeous personal chocolate Thor is right Junior G-man, enjoy and we'll see you in a mere seventy-something hours."

"Seventy eight hours and thirty seven minutes."

"Stop counting and have fun. We'll see you then, Garcia and Mocha out! Say bye bye to your awesome daddies' lil man. We've to go and bring you to your Uncle Rossi's for brunch."

"Enjoy your day Baby Girl. Bye Aidan."

"Bye Aidan, we miss you and we'll see you soon." Waved Spencer.

Garcia held up the child's hand and made him look like he was waving. Before there was a click and the call disconnected.

"I think I miss him more now I've seen him." Derek thought aloud.

"I know. I just want to be home with him."

"Soon Baby Boy. Soon. We'll be home with him again and we'll be regretting not enjoying ourselves more while we're away."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Okay, I know the name alone suggests it was huge, but when you see just how big, it's terrifying." Derek was staring at the huge gaping hole in front of them. They were standing at the dry dock that had once been used to work on the Titanic over a hundred years ago. Both men walked up and down the length of the dock, taking in just the vastness of it all. After a while they walked to where she and her sister ship the Olympic had been tied to their docks, taking in the new centenary museum and all. "This place is amazing." Derek acknowledged as the stared at the iconic Samson and Goliath gantry cranes that stood over Queen's island in the dockyard.

They next walked along the infamous "peace wall" that divided two streets of opposing political views in the West of the city, taking in the political art and graffiti that both sides had placed on buildings over the years.

"I have to be honest; this place sort of gives me the creeps Spence."

"Same. But I think it is more to do with what happened here in the past rather than anything today." Derek had to agree anyone they met saluted the two men and no one seemed to pay the any mind, but there was still eeriness to the place. Not helped when he read a plaque commemorating children shot dead by the army years before.

"What I can't get over is the variation in accents within such a small country. Its total landmass for the entire island is 32,595 square miles; Virginia is not much smaller and let's face it, it's only thirty five out of fifty in the largest US states."

"Spence, how does your head not explode with everything you know?" Derek asked incredulously, turning away from the window as the train rolled down the line back to Dublin after their day in Belfast. "Yes, in one city there are two entirely different accents and Belfast has another, we're heading over to the west of the country tomorrow, what are the odds they too have a different accent."

"Pretty high I would gather. So we're heading to Galway, and then down the Clare to Shannon airport and back home to Aidan."

"Do you not like Ireland Pretty Boy?"

"I do, but I would prefer to be home with our son."

"Who would have thought Spencer Morgan-Reid would ever be such a family man?"

"How do you mean?" The younger asked indignantly.

"Well your team seem to think you didn't have it in you to be so family orientated. What have I done to you?" Derek laughed.

"I am not complaining, I am just glad I have you both."

"Now whose being all nauseatingly romantic?"

"Derek Morgan what have you done to me?" Derek laughed at the genuinely shocked look on Spencer's face at the thought of him being romantic.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

The next day passed swiftly, they made their way to Galway by lunch time and soaked in the relaxed atmosphere of the "city".

"They call this a city? I've seen bigger villages in Alaska." Spencer noted looking around the small town land. "I love it though, so relaxed."

"And as predicted, a different accent." Derek commented.

"It's insane, how are there so many?" Spencer was truly mystified by it.

They made their way down the West coast, taking in the large barren rock faces of the Burren, which also held flowers from around the world that have no right growing in the wet cool Irish climate, the Cliffs of Moher and on their last night, went to a Medieval banquet in Bunratty Castle. Derek was surprised to hear the origins of the name honeymoon being based on the first month of marriage the wedded couple would drink a honey based drink, mead, which they had been served at the banquet in hopes of virility and fertility.

"We have that part down at least, eh Pretty Boy?" He whispered out the side of his mouth causing Spencer to blush crimson before taking the remainder of Derek's cup away. "Don't drink too much of that or Aidan will be getting a sibling."

"Don't even joke about it." Warned Spencer. Derek laughed.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

They boarded their flight and though they had had a pleasurable holiday, they could not wait to get home. They were been given three days to get back on DC time and see Aidan before Derek was starting in the BAU and they knew there was pending cases so he would be thrown in at the deep end.

They slept the most of the seven hour flight and as soon as the plane landed both men seemed to be rushing to get their bags, to get to see their son. They had arranged for Garcia to collect them while JJ and Will brought Aidan home, so they were shocked to see Rossi at the arrivals gates and even more shocking was that in his arms sat a happy and laughing Aidan. He was grabbing onto the Italians goatee and laughing."

Derek barely saw the blurred shape of Spencer as he bolted to the little boy, scooping him out of the veteran profiler's arms. Rossi just smiled and shook Derek's hand. "Hope you boys had a pleasant time." He smiled as he took Spencer's bag so the young man could carry his son.

"We did, damp and cool there, just like here really, I think that's probably why Spence got so home sick." Rossi laughed.

Aidan had been occupied with his daddy recognised his other father's voice and looked around for the other man and shrieked with joy when he saw the man, jumping up and down to get to him. Spencer smiled and handed him to Derek, taking the opportunity to greet Rossi, who forced a hug on the younger agent. "We missed your big head Kiddo. I actually had to work a geographical profile. I almost retired again. Garcia has had to do demographic profiles and Hotch and JJ had to do linguistics. We came to appreciate all you do Kiddo. Not to mention the paperwork. The budgetary board will never let you go; you're saving them a fortune by doing the work of three."

"Not that we're not glad to see you Rossi, and clearly Aidan is happy to be pulling out of you, but is everything alright with Garcia?"

"She is, its JJ that was the problem. She felt odd and rushed herself to hospital. Garcia took Henry, so someone needed to take Ercolino since she couldn't juggle the two at an airport. I hope you don't mind me looking after him."

"Not at all man, thank you for giving up your afternoon." Derek's voice was strained as he attempted to hold onto Aidan, who had decided he wanted to go back to Spencer.

"I'm going to hazard a guess and say he missed you both." Smiled the oldest profiler as they reached his car.

"Rossi, do not tell me you have been transporting a child around in that thing." Derek gasped looking at the hundred thousand dollar Mercedes E Class in front of them.

"Well he seems to like it, he hasn't spewed up or anything." Joked the older man. "You know I had Hotch, Jack and two of his soccer buddies in there last weekend, muddy studded boots and all, so a well behaved kid like Ercolino is nothing."

"Funny, I distinctly remember you mocking Garcia at the hospital for not calling anyone by their actual name, yet you seem insistent on calling Aidan Ercolino."

"Hey, give an old man something in this life will you?"

"I bet come Monday he'd use us for target practise if we called him old." Derek laughed. Already he felt part of the team, which was integral in getting him in so easily. The BAU depended on their total trust of fellow teammates to ensure the safety of as many people as possible, so Derek knew his ability to talk to Rossi like this was essential to his integration.

The older man dropped them home; Will had somehow managed to arrange for Hotch to bring over Aidan's belongings in his SUV even though he was rushing from work to the hospital to be with JJ and their baby.

Aidan was being clingy and would not let either father out of his sight, and neither would Clooney, who nearly knocked over Derek in his joy at seeing his pack once more.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Aidan was slightly later than usual getting to sleep that night. He and Derek took a bath together and he cuddled into Spencer, who read him four pages of a book on Celtic fairy tales the men had picked up in Shannon airport, hoping the child would be interested in them, though it required Derek Googling the pronunciation of Cúchlainn, as he recited the story of The Hound Of Culann, to their young son. He found the book interesting because he had never heard them himself and it gave him something to share with his son that was new to both of them. Derek smiled as Spencer explained his delight at this new pleasure; though he felt he lacked the panache his mother used display.

It was not yet midnight when they got to bed, but the time difference really hit them as their bodies were convinced, is was nearly five in the morning.

Spencer fretted about Aidan being in the other room, but exhaustion took over him quickly. Derek turned on the baby monitor next to his bed and prayed that Aidan's routine of sleeping through until seven remained whilst they were away. He wrapped his strong arms around Spencer into him and kissed his temple before telling him he loved him and letting his own exhaustion take over.

**A/N**

**I based the places in both countries that the men went to see on what I think suited their personalities most. Everywhere mentioned I myself have seen, except the Book of Kells, though I have been to Trinity. **

**It is mentioned in the show the Reid is a Ripper buff (Jones 2x18) so I had to put in about the tour of that. The guy mentioned does actually do one of the particular tours and is the leading Ripperologist. **

**Gaol – Is the Irish for Jail, pronounced the same. **

**GPO – General Post Office – head site of the Irish Rebellion of 1916. **

**Croke Park – the main sports stadium of the country and home to the countries two national sports Hurling and Gaelic (Irish) Football. **

**Ercolino is the Italian for Little Hercules. **

**Cúculann is an Irish story; it is pronounced Cu-cull-ann. It literally means Culann's hound. **

**More soon. Review at will.**

** The profiler choice awards of 2012 are on, head over to the Chit Chat corner of the Authors Forum and vote for your favourite fics of the year. Do it people, that way we can keep note of our favourite fics. There are a few categories so everyone is thought of. **


End file.
